Universa
Universa - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu, podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Chociaż na Universie wielka waga przykładana jest do wykształcenia, mieszkańcy tak naprawdę największą uwagę skupiają na astrologii oraz astronomii, wierząc że za zmiany na niebie odpowiada tylko i wyłącznie sama rodzina królewska bądź powołane przez królową do tego osoby. Universa swoją "budową" przypomina jedno ogromne, nowoczesne miasto które nigdy nie zasypia. Według legendy, Universa była początkowo bardzo zacofaną planetą prostych ludzi, zajmujących się polem i oddających cześć wielkiej skale przypominającej górę. Wszystko uległo zmianie dzięki pierwszej królowej Universy, której planeta została powierzona jako prezent urodzinowy przez ówczesnego króla innej planety - Solarii. Królowa podarowała mieszkańcom planety gwiazdy, by oświetlały niebo oraz ich umysły. Nauczała ich tego co sama wiedziała. Królowa była uznawana za boginię, ponieważ wprowadziła wielkie zmiany na planecie i nadała jej nazwę. Dwie czteroramienne gwiazdy w godle symbolizują położoną blisko Universy inną planetę - Aledię która wg. legend bardzo przyczyniła się do powstania Universy zanim przybyła na nią pierwsza królowa. Ponoć "skała" była pozostawiona przez Aledian jako zapewnienie tego że kiedyś powrócą oni na Universę lecz do tej pory to nie nastąpiło. Aledia stała się obiektem poszukiwań Universańskich badaczy Magicznego Wymiaru, nikomu nie udało się udowodnić że planeta istnieje. Nikt jej nigdy nie zobaczył na żywo. Dodatkowe informacje *'Towary eksportowe' - Szkło, lampki. *'Wartości' - Bezpośredniość, wolność, indywidualizm. *'Temperatura' - Universa to planeta o dość chłodnym klimacie. *'Wiek pełnoletności w świetle prawa' - Osiemnaście lat. *'Liczba godzin na dobę' Tak jak na Ziemi, 24 godziny podzielone po połowie. Od godz 00:00 - 12:00 przyjmuje się że jest dzień od 12:00 do 00:00 - godziny nocne chociaż słońce przeciętnie zachodzi w godzinach 18:00-20:00. System 'Rodzina królewska' na Universie panowała rodzina królewska, lecz odkąd jej członkowie zaginęli i nieznany był następca tronu, wprowadzono system by co siedem lat wybierany był nowy "przedstawiciel" (tak jakby prezydent) planety. Zamieszkuje on wtedy ze swoją rodzina w tzw. "planetarium" czyli największej i najbardziej pokazowej budowli na Universie. Obecnie rodzina królewska wróciła do władzy. Pierwsza królowa Universy pochodziła z Solarii. 'Naukowy' Nauka, a zarazem nowy rok rozpoczyna się w porze kwitnięcia, wtedy kwitną najbardziej niezwykłe i najbardziej cenne kwiaty na planecie, zwane "kryształkami niebios"; kwiaty są długie, wyglądem przypominają tulipany, z tą różnicą, że są "wykonane" z niebieskich, różowych, białych lub (rzadziej) fioletowych kryształów. Rok kończy się kiedy kwiaty przekwitają. 'Pory roku i kalendarz' Oprócz dość dziwnych tradycji, pokazowych świąt i systemu, Universę wyróżnia również własny kalendarz a także własne nazwy miesięcy oraz tygodni. Universę wyróżniają tylko dwie pory roku tzw. pora rozkwitu i pora przekwitania (coś jakby znane nam dobrze wiosna i jesień) podczas których rozwijają się Kryształki niebios. Architektura Budynki na planecie wykonano w większości ze szkła i metalu, ulice są dość ruchliwe. Przeważają kolory jasne i wieżowce. Całość sprawia wrażenie jednego, wielkiego i rozedrganego miasta. 'Najważniejsze ośrodki' Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta, najważniejszym miastem (taka jakby "stolicą" ) jest Audmera (audi z łacińskiego słuchać) znajduje się tam siedziba władz. Na Universie, wszelkie sekrety skrywane są w komnacie królowej a dostępu do nic strzeże wyznaczona do tego Pixie. Mieszkańcy Najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi znakami mieszkańca lub mieszkanki Universy są poziom wiedzy i wysoka emocjonalność. Osoby pochodzące z Universy mają tendencję do wyrażania się w sposób szybki, płynny, czasem niezrozumiały przez bogaty zasób słownictwa i częste używanie terminów naukowych, nie owijają w bawełnę i mówią wprost. Są bardzo przywiązani do swojej tradycji, niezbyt dobrze znoszą zmiany. Na ogół osoby pochodzące z tej planety są pogodne, choć sprawiają wrażenie zimnych i aspołecznych. Bardzo charakterystyczną "zdolnością" mieszkańców i osób pochodzących z Universy jest to, że kiedy znajdą się w stanie emocjonalnego uniesienia, przez kilka sekund wokół nich pojawia się poświata w żółtawym kolorze, oraz to, że w nocy lub w jakiejkolwiek ciemności świecą ich tęczówki. Universanie wielką wagę przywiązują do słowności, honoru i obrony swoich przekonań, nie poddają się po pierwszej porażce. 'Cechy charakterystyczne - wygląd' Rdzenny Universanin może mieć karnacje dowolnej barwy, włosy dowolnej barwy a nawet kolor tęczówek czy brwi. Zwykle mają delikatne rysy twarzy, drobne nosy oraz duże oczy. Kobiety z Universy mało co przykładają wagę do wyglądu zewnętrznego, mieszkańcy ubierają się w odzież wielowarstwową, ozdobioną stelażami czy innymi masywnymi dodatkami. Dla wielu osób spoza Universy ich ubiór zdaje się być ekscentryczny, przesadzony a nawet kiczowaty. Rodziny i imiona Na Universie, wszystkie imiona są wyjątkowe, nie ma dwóch osób z takim samym imieniem osoby o takich samych nazwiskach są ze sobą spokrewnione, nie ma opcji, by niespokrewnione ze sobą osoby dzieliły to samo nazwisko. Tradycje 'Ubiór' Mieszkańcy Universy ubierają się dość... ekstrawagancko dla osób "z zewnątrz", w stylizacjach przeważają jasne kolory i niezliczona ilość wzorków. Bardzo mile widziane jest zasłanianie ramion i części ręki aż do łokcia, noszenie takich ubrań na Universie sugeruje wyższy status społeczny. Kobiety na tej planecie albo związują włosy w kucyk, albo je rozpuszczają, nigdy nie ścinają powyżej łopatek, mężczyźni natomiast mają krótkie i zadbane fryzury. Krótkie włosy u kobiet i długie u mężczyzn na Universie odbierane są jako brak szacunku do drugiej osoby. Tradycyjny strój damski to marynarka w wybranym kolorze obszyta zdobieniami ze złotych nici, długich do kostek spodni oraz delikatnych pantofelków. Głowę kobiety zdobi kapelusz wysadzany kwiatami, a na ramiona ma zarzuconą narzutę. Męski strój to przypominający ziemski garnitur ubiór, z tym że jest on wyszywany takimi samymi zdobieniami jak damski. Buty zakrywają palce, a głowę mężczyzny zdobi kwiat. 'Muzyka' Universańska muzyka oparta jest w dużej mierze na melodiach przy których używa się instrumentów szarpanych, dmuchanych oraz uderzanych. Do najpopularniejszych tam instrumentów należą: Pianino, gitara klasyczna oraz harfa. Muzyka Universy charakteryzuje się delikatnością, rytmem i skocznym brzmieniem. Hymn Universy jest tradycyjnie grywany jedynie na flecie. 'Potrawy' Universanie preferują raczej łagodne potrawy i w większości nie są wegetarianami. Na tej planecie szczególną popularnością cieszy się owocowa galaretka a także ryż podawany z drobiem. 'Ważniejsze święta' Festiwal Lampionów Universa od zarania dziejów słynie z festiwalu podczas którego w niebo wypuszczanych jest setki lampionów ozdobionych symbolem znaku zodiaku, jeden lampion przypada na jednego mieszkańca. Dzień Płatków Innym równie mocno pielęgnowanym świętem jest "Dzień płatków" przypominający Ziemskie Boże Narodzenie. Tego dnia nawet nie lubiane osoby należy obdarować prezentem bądź ciepłym słowem, ten dzień jest wyjątkowy także dlatego że tylko wtedy, raz do roku na Universie pada prawdziwy śnieg. Przez resztę zimowych dni, Universa jest pokryta jedynie delikatną, lodową powłoką. Podczas dnia płatków odbywa się min. Konkurs na najpiękniej ozdobioną latarnię oraz konkurs pieczenia pierników, w jury zasiada głównie rząd. Konkurs śpiewaczy Universańska Eurowizja Konkurs muzyczny organizowany na Universie dla mieszkańców innych planet Magicznego wymiaru był pomysłem drugiego męża Artemis by mogła ona bardziej zintegrować mieszkańców nowo powstałej Universy z tymi pochodzącymi z innych zakątków Magicznego Wymiaru. Był on nawet organizowany kiedy na planecie rządziła republika. Konkurs jest bardzo ważny dla mieszkańców i traktowany z najwyższą rangą ponieważ umożliwia on najlepszy sposób na promowanie planety. W konkursie wolnych jest jedynie 50 miejsc. Udział w nim działa zgodnie z zasadą "Kto pierwszy ten lepszy", królestwa które chcą wziąć udział po zapisaniu wysyłają na Universę wybranych przez lud muzyków (innym warunkiem uczestnictwa jest posiadanie przez muzyka, grupę własnego, oryginalnego utworu, zabronione są tzw. Covery) - mogą to być zarówno soliści, grupy wokalne, chóry czy zespoły. Konkurs dzieje się na przełomie czterech dni - w pierwszym dniu jest organizowany pierwszy półfinał (zostaje z 25 jedynie 10 miejsc, a o tym kto bierze w nim udział decyduje losowanie). Zwycięzców półfinału wybiera publiczność, tak samo dzieje się podczas drugiego półfinału. Zostaje po nich z 50 tylko 20 artystów. Następnie jest dzień przerwy by artyści mogli przygotować się na finał a w czwartym dniu organizowane jest zakończenie konkursu. Podobnie jak z półfinałami, zwycięzcę wybiera publika z różnych planet (nie możliwe jest głosowanie na przedstawiciela swojej planety a jeśli był obecny remis organizowane jest dodatkowe głosowanie i tak do skutku). Wygrany zgarnia statuetkę, nagrodę pieniężną (w walucie Universy, lecz spokojnie można wymienić ją w kantorze), rozgłos i sławę oraz możliwość otwarcia konkursowej ceremonii za rok. Gala Na Universie odbywa się coś ala Met Gala, co roku w pierwszy poniedziałek maja w Metropolian Museum of Art odbywa się gala, organizowana przez Annę Wintour, tyle że tu nie ma muzeum sztuki a imprę wystawia aktualnie rządzący. Odbywała się nawet jak było bez królewie. Nie przebierają się za dzieła sztuki, a w stroje pasujące do motywu w danym roku, np w zeszłym roku motywem był Camp (nie chodzi o obóz, a nurt w sztuce), dwa lata temu to była religia katolicka. Tutaj też są różne motywy. 'Symbole' Atrybutami rodziny królewskiej jest nie tylko korona ale także i specjalne berło, które przypomina dobrze znaną nam lornetkę. Za symbole Universy uważa się pięcioramienną gwiazdę oraz kulę światła. 'Wierzenia i przesądy' Obrzędy i religia Wiele osób jest zdziwione faktem że na Universie panuje swego rodzaju religia, ponieważ z reguły sądzi się że mieszkańcy planety kierują się rozumem i nie wierzą w bóstwa czy zabobony i faktycznie tak było podczas okresu kiedy panowała demokracja. W tym okresie, mieszkańcy odrzucili kierowanie się emocjami oraz przeczuciami, pozwolili na to by to rozum kierował ich życiem, ponieważ sądzili że to uchroni ich przed niebezpieczeństwami przed którymi dotychczas chroniła ich rodzina królewska. Powstała nawet legenda wg. Której wiele wieków temu żyjący w tamtych czasach Universanie zbiorowo zamknęli swoje najpotężniejsze emocje w ogromnej szklanej kuli, trzymanej w podziemiach planetarium, lecz nikt nie wie ile w tym było prawdy. Narodziny Przybycie nowego członka rodziny na Universie nie jest traktowane jak święto. Mieszkańcy planety chłodno podchodzą do wychowywania dzieci. Ślub Ceremonie ślubu na Universie są szybkie i mało pokazowe. Nikt nie przykłada większej wagi do wystroju. Nie ma praktycznie żadnych tradycji związanych z ceremonią zaślubin, a panny młode przychodzą ubrane jak zechcą. Oficjalny ślub odbywa się poprzez złożenie przez parę podpisu w księdze mieszkańców, możliwe jest wzięcie rozwodu, które odbywa się w bardzo podobny sposób. Pochówek Pogrzeby również nie są pokazowe aczkolwiek z tych trzech wspomnianych etapów, to właśnie one mają najbardziej oficjalną formę. Universanie wierzą że po śmierci czyste dusze zostają umieszczone na nieboskłonie po czym stają się gwiazdami. Ciekawostki *Alfabet którym posługują się mieszkańcy Universy to Nyktografia. Ten sam alfabet obecny jest na Aledii. *W przyszłości Universę i Aledię połączy unia personalna ponieważ Astra zrzeknie się tronu na rzecz Lyry by móc zamieszkać na Floreso. *Nazwa planety podchodzi od angielskiego słowa "Universe" oznaczającego "Wszechświat". *Widoki na planecie są inspirowane rzeczywistymi miejscami na Ziemi - min. Nowym Jorkiem, Krakowem, Paryżem czy włoskimi oraz hiszpańskimi miasteczkami. *Universa jest pod względem podejścia mieszkańców do spraw uczuciowych przeciwieństwem innej planety - Triangulum. *Imię pierwszej królowej Universy, jest także imieniem greckiej bogini łowów, siostry boga sztuki i światła - Apolla. *Na Universie panuje zwyczaj nadawania dzieciom dwóch imion. *Legendę planeta zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Od autorki Znani z pochodzenia *'Adrastea' *'Galaxia' *'Olimpia' *'Ilorie' *'Jupiter' *'Veronica' Galeria Universa godło-herb.jpg|Herb rodziny królewskiej i godło. Universa symbol.png Symbole planetKrólestw i organizacji.jpg Miejsca Universa.jpg Audmera 2.jpg Audmera 1.jpg Pałac Universy szkic.jpg|Szkic pałacu. UniversaSzkice.jpg MiastoNaUniversieNocą.jpg Astra na tle rodzimej planety.jpg Universa plac szkic.jpg Uniwersa uliczka szkic.jpg Inne NieMamPomysłuNaTytuł.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega Universę, grafikę związaną z artykułem oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Universa